clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows is the primary stalker and antagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear. He is the first Scissorman to appear in the Clock Tower series. Throughout the majority of the game, he mercilessly stalks Jennifer Simpson and tries to kill her. He shows some level of inferiority as when Jennifer hides. He, at first, does not inspect the room (but if Jennifer keeps reusing the same hiding place, there is a chance he will inspect it). By getting a good ending in the game, he could be killed by falling off the Clock Tower. However, if a bad ending was received then he would kill Jennifer. Bobby may still be young, but he is as persistent as any adult. He will chase Jennifer with all of his patience and might, only stopping when he has either been hit with enough force to thwart him, or has been fooled by one of Jennifer's hiding places and tricks. Appearance Bobby appears as a deformed and demonic 9-year-old boy with white eyes, a sickly pale complexion, and unkempt blond hair. He wears a dated school uniform consisting of navy blue shorts and a matching jacket. He wields his trademark giant pair of scissors, which he uses to murder his victims. Personality Bobby is brutal, sadistic and merciless, as he had murdered many innocent people without any mercy or remorse, presumably due to him being a demon, a being of pure malice. He also seem to take a liking to psychological pain, often jumping out and scaring Jennifer, even dancing for a few moments when he wins a Panic Event. He also snaps his scissors with each footstep, giving his victims the fear of knowing he is closing in behind them. Abilities Bobby is close to immortal, heavy objects and even falling from the second floor of the mansion only seem to knock him out for a short while. He also possesses inhuman strength, being able to hold his own against Jennifer during panic events, carry his scissors while swiftly climbing a ladder and also being able to lift his scissors over his head while doing a short distance run. The Clock Tower is the only thing that can kill Bobby. This is what "Time will cause adherence" refers to. It isn't actually explained how the Clock Tower kills him, though it is possible he was mangled between the Clock Tower's gears. Trigger spots Bobby can be triggered at several points during the game. He can be found: *After discovering Laura's body in the shower *After witnessing Anne's death via pool or ceiling *If Jennifer plays the piano in the piano room, West Wing (if the ceiling panel does fall) *Behind the curtain in the piano room, West Wing (if the ceiling panel doesn't fall) *In the wooden crate of the storage room, West Wing *In the mannequin room, West Wing (if Jennifer inspects the mannequin in the center) *In the garage, if Jennifer is being chased by Bobby, she can climb a wooden ladder to the high platform in the garage and then knock down the ladder. Once Bobby leaves, Jennifer must immediately jump down or Bobby will cut a hole in the floor with his scissors and potentially trap her. Fate In canonical terms, Bobby never survived the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear, although depending on the endings, he will live or die based on the player's choices. *'Ending S': Bobby's fate is the same as his fate in Ending A. *'Ending A': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the clock tower. *'Ending B': Bobby falls to his death as in Ending A. *'Ending C': Bobby will try to avenge his brother's and mother's deaths, but fails. His death is the same as in Ending A. *'Ending D': Bobby is not featured in this ending, but it is presumed he lives. *'Ending E': Bobby breaks into the elevator and attacks Jennifer, presumably killing her. He lives in this ending. *'Ending F': Off screen, Bobby kills Jennifer in the elevator. *'Ending G': While Bobby lived in this ending, he is not directly featured. *'Ending H': This ending is considered the worst out of all of them. While Jennifer attempts to escape in the car, the giant scissors rise from the back seat. Bobby lives in this ending. Legacy Bobby's legacy lives throughout the game series by his scissors or his demeanor to chase the player. In Clock Tower, Edward (Dan) lives his brother's legacy by committing murders using scissors. In Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within, Stephanie Tate takes on a role similar to Bobby's by chasing the player throughout the Tate house; George Maxwell in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. In addition, either Bates or Alyssa is a reincarnation of him. In Clock Tower 3, the Scissor Twins live out Bobby's legacy. Creator's comment Trivia *Bobby's chase theme is Don't Cry Jennifer and Bobby's theme (Windows 95 exclusive, played after encountering Bobby for the first time). Gallery Scissorman1.png|Artwork Scissorman2.png|Artwork Bobby Way to Capture Victory.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory Bobby windows 95 manual.png|Artwork from Clue Book Jennifer Simpson.png|In-game appearance (Windows 95) Anne1.png|Bobby killing Anne in Anne's ceiling death Laura9.png|Bobby in Laura's bathroom death scene Anne3.png|Bobby during & after Anne's pool death scene Bobby1.png|Jennifer escaping from Bobby in the the garage and being stalked again Bobby2.png|Bobby's mannequin room appearance Bobby3.png|Bobby's piano room appearance Bobby4.png|Bobby's box appearance Ending H.png|In the ending "H" Bobby Barrows.png|Bobby in the Windows 95 version intro Bobby prolougue.png|In the Prologue manga Bobby first fear manga.png|In the The First Fear manga Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Category:Antagonists Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby